Kingdom Hearts 100 Prompt Challenge
by Anagramed Lillium
Summary: Fanfic challenge from LJ, the Kingdom Hearts way. Nearly all yaoi, yuri, platonic het. Pairings: XemSai, AkuRoku, LexZex, MarVex, XigDem, RikuSo, XigXal, SoKai Platonic , RokuNami Platonic , MarLarx, LarxNami, and more to come? Ratings vary.
1. AkuRoku, Beginnings

**Prompt 001. Beginnings**

**AkuRoku**

**

* * *

  
**

"So, you're number XIII?" Axel asked lazily, leaning back against the wall.

Roxas didn't even look up.

A frown settled onto Axel's features, and he pushed off the wall, leaning down until he was eye level with the blonde. "Hey, anyone home?"

Roxas blinked slowly for a moment, then his gaze focused on Axel's. "What?"

Axel shook his head at Roxas. "Look, I'm Axel, and I'm going to be mentoring you, or whatever the fuck it's called."

"Axel," Roxas repeated faintly.

"Yeah, got it memorized?" Axel rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest and straightening up."C'mon, I got a lot to teach you today, and we can't RTC until you get the hang of it.

"RTC?"

"Return to Castle," Axel said slowly, enunciating each word for Roxas, though his tone was nothing but sarcastic. "Got it memorized?" he repeated.

"Yeah."

"Good, let's go."

~*~

Roxas licked thoughtfully at a bar of sea salt ice cream, glancing at Axel out of the corner of his eye. "I still can't decide if I like it or not," he sighed. "It's salty, but then it's really sweet, too..."

Axel grinned. "It takes some getting used to."

"I'll take your word for it."

Roxas sighed as he leaned back against the wall of the clocktower. Twilight Town was really a pretty place, and he could hear people moving around on the ground below, the trains as they left and entered the station, and then just the quiet whistling of the wind in his ears.

"Hey, Roxas?"

Axel's voice drew Roxas away from his reverie and he looked over at the Flurry, tilting his head. "Yeah?"

He stiffened with surprise when Axel's lips collided with his own, and the blonde let out a rather undignified squeak. Axel pulled away after a moment, licking his lips and savoring the taste of Roxas.

"W-what was _that_?" Roxas said, his voice still high with shock.

"S'called a kiss, Rox," Axel explained lazily. "Got it memorized?"

* * *

A/N: So, I decided to start the 100 Prompt Challenge from LJ, and I started with number 1, but the rest won't be in any particular order. XP But yay, AkuRoku?


	2. XigDem, Diamond

**048. Diamond**

**XigDem**

**

* * *

  
**

Demyx smiled peacefully as he stretched out on his stomach, not minding the grains of sand that dug slightly into his exposed skin. He poked at an oyster he'd discovered, nudging at its seam, contemplating pulling it open.

He'd always liked missions that brought him close to a beach; they were definitely his favorite, and when the waves licked at his elbows, he just grinned, taking a deep breath of the sea air and making sure to catch the oyster so it didn't wash away with the water.

"Hey, kid!"

Demyx looked up and over at Xigbar, grinning at him. "Over here," he called back, leaning onto his side to wave at the Sharpshooter.

Xigbar turned to see Demyx on the sand, shaking his head before going over to join him. "What's that?" he asked, gesturing to the little oyster in the Nocturne's hand.

"An oyster," Demyx replied proudly.

Xigbar raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you get that?"

"I went swimming," he reported.

"Gotcha," Xigbar chuckled, leaning back on his hands and watching Demyx try and pry the thing open. "Lookin' for a pearl?"

"Nah, this is the wrong kind of oyster."

"You know a lot about oysters?"

"A bit."

Xigbar nodded. "Wouldn't you prefer a diamond to a pearl, kid?"

Demyx looked back at him, rolling onto his stomach. "What would I do with a diamond?"

"Wear it on your finger?"

Demyx _blinked_ at Xigbar. "Huh?"

"People wear diamond rings all the time," Xigbar explained.

"Well, yeah...like engagement rings and stuff."

He hummed. "Want one?"

Demyx considered that, then shook his head. "I'd rather have diamond studs," he decided with a wide grin.

Xigbar couldn't help laughing, and he smiled as he leaned in and kissed the beaming boy's lips.

* * *

A/N: Xigbar wasn't seriously proposing to Demyx here, by the way. XD It wouldn't really ever cross his mind, I don't think; it's just a meaningless symbol that's unnecessary to him, but if Demyx wanted it, he would've gone along with it anyway. Still, just something fluffy and fun to write~


	3. XemSai:XehaIsa:, Breakfast

**056. Breakfast**

**XemSai/XehaIsa**

**

* * *

  
**

Xemnas could remember as Xehanort that Isa had often made breakfast in the morning. Depsite being kept as an experiment, he was still allowed access to the kitchen, if only because he made large breakfasts, and since Xehanort never ate _all_ of it, Isa begrudgingly allowed the other Apprentices to take some, in exchange for letting him use the kitchen.

Flipping over a few pancakes in a pan, Isa looked up when Xehanort wandered in, yawning widely. "Good morning," he greeted brightly; he was often cold and quiet, vicious even, unless he as addressing Xehanort, and then he was almost...sweet.

Xehanort looked up and gave a thin smile, moving over to the stove and peering over Isa's shoulder. "Ah, looks deliciuos," he informed the raven-haired man, and reached up to trace a fingertip over the X-shaped scab on Isa's face. "How is it today?"

Isa gave a small shrug, gently pulling down Xehanort's hand. "It's healing."

"Good," Xehanort gave a small nod, and Isa hoped the scientist might deign to kiss him that morning, but Xehanort just turned and went to settle at the table, Radiant Garden's newspaper sitting ready for him.

Isa sighed softly, but then turned his attention back to the food, flipping the pancakes again and then setting them on a plate for Xehanort.

Maybe if he continued doing this everyday, he decided, Xehanort might give him more than a compliment for the food.

* * *

A/N: Neh, there's not enough XehaIsa stuff out there, so I'm adding this little thing to the small amount that there is. XD Poor Isa wants affection. ; - ;


	4. SoKai:Platonic:, Friends

**021. Friends**

**SoKai (Completely platonic)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Sora was used to people teasing him about Kairi; Riku had done it a number of times, and despite how many times he said that he and Kairi were only friends, people enjoyed insisting and wheedling, no matter how much it got on Sora's nerves. However, when they returned to Destiny Islands, the teasing seemed to have died down, and Sora liked to hope it was because people had grown up – at least a little. He knew he had since he was last there; he was older (taller), and hopefully a bit wiser. He'd seen things that no child of his age should have seen, let along experienced, and the thing that amazed Kairi was that Sora really hadn't let it dent his optimistic and cheerful personality in the slightest.

What amazed her even more, however, was when Sora didn't immediately ask her to be his girlfriend. He spent a lot of time with Kairi, even held her hand, but she remembered that he'd done that before – he'd liked her then, right? She could have sworn he had…But he didn't ask her to go out or to be anything more than friends.

So she asked him about it one day.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah, Kairi?"

"Do you ever…think about me?" she asked sheepishly, nudging at the sand with her toe as she looked up into Sora's bright blue eyes.

"Course I do," he said warmly. "You're my best friend!"

"No, no, I mean as _more_ than a friend," she insisted.

Sora blinked at her, not really understanding what she was insinuating. "What do you mean?"

"Like, as a girlfriend, maybe?"

Sora tilted his head…then laughed brightly. "You're like my sister, Kairi!" he said brightly, grinning as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"That's a no, then?"

"We're friends, Kairi, and I'm happy for that." He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

Kairi sighed, but managed to smile, kissing Sora's cheek in return. "Okay."

* * *

A/N: I HATE SoKai, I really do. .o It's just a pairing that I can't really stand, and my favorite moment was when Sora blew her off to go sob to Riku. XD So, yes, RikuSo, ftw, SoKai not so much. So I say HA to Kairi, take that.


	5. RikuSo, And

**083. And**

**RikuSo**

* * *

Riku leaned back against a palm tree, watching as Sora swung a wooden sword. "You're swinging from your shoulder, Sora," he informed the boy lazily.

"Well…it feels stronger like that," Sora frowned, looking back at Riku and stopping his practice. "And…"

"Thrust like this," Riku said, picking up his own and demonstrating, the tip of the wooden blade stopping inches from Sora's throat.

Sora swallowed, but pushed the sword away. "I can't do that. And—"

"It's faster," Riku interrupted him again. "Swing at me," he ordered.

Sora hopped back, eager for a spar, and swung his sword as he'd been doing, only to have the toy stopped before it even touched Riku. Riku pushed it away easily.

"That wasn't fair!" Sora huffed. "And—"

"It's how you fight, Sora."

"You told me that, and—"

"You wanna learn or not?"

"Yeah, and—"

"Then do it how I'm showing you," Riku said in exasperation.

Sora huffed, annoyed, and tossed his sword to the ground, then stepped forward until his nose was touching Riku's. "Stop interrupting me!"

Riku blinked a few times, then smirked softly, reaching up and gently fisting a hand in Sora's hair. "Shut up," he said quietly, his voice losing the harsh, arrogant tone as he leaned in and pressed his lips to the brunette's.

* * *

A/N: Written in about three minutes, just short and quick and somewhat fluffy?


	6. RokuNami:Onesided:, LarxNami, Broken

**071. Broken**

**RokuNami (Platonic, one-sided?), LarxNami**

**

* * *

**

Namine slowly dragged her crayons over paper, spiking yellow gently and smiling faintly as she detailed Roxas' hair with the color. She held up the sketchpad when she'd finished, and then grabbed the bright red crayon, starting on the other person, beside Roxas. She drew wild crimson, and then grabbed the black, connecting Roxas' hand to the redhead's, her own hand shaking gently. She didn't need to feel bad about this, she told herself, she didn't need to feel at all. She should just be numb; she was a Nobody, after all, but then again, she wasn't a normal Nobody.

The crayon snapped in her fist and she finally realized how tightly she'd been holding it. She set it aside, staring at it and biting her lip gently. She hadn't meant to do that, now she'd have to ask for more… Sniffling quietly, Namine set her sketchbook aside, and hid her face in her hands.

She didn't need to cry, she shouldn't be crying…but she couldn't help it. The tears fell against the paper with quiet tap-tap-tap, staining the colors and making them blend into each other, until Roxas was almost indistinguishable from Axel, aside from the flamboyant swirl of red and yellow. She sat curled in her chair for a long time, crying silently into her fingers until the soft sound of Darkness filled the room. She could hear footsteps approaching her chair, and she whimpered softly as finely-manicured fingers curled in her hair, fisting and pulling her hair back roughly.

She didn't open her eyes, but she heard Larxene coo, "What a pretty broken girl."

* * *

A/N: In case anyone didn't notice, Namine was upset because she likes Roxas and Roxas is with Axel. XP Just clarifying that, in case you didn't understand. So no REAL RokuNami, just a one-sided longing-type thing goin' on.

Reviews, yes? 8D


	7. LarxNami, White

**019. White**

**LarxNami**

**

* * *

  
**

Everything in Castle Oblivion was white, so white. Larxene was tired of the constant, blinding colorlessness of the rooms – and she was especially tired of seeing Namine's white everything. Her dress was white, her shoes were white, her hair was almost light enough to be white, and her _skin_ was as close to white as it could be. The only thing that _wasn't_ white about that girl were her eyes; they were light blue, deep and sad – just how Larxene liked them. She liked seeing them filled with pain, fear, and sometimes even mindless pleasure.

The first time Larxene had gone to Namine, the girl had been sleeping in her bed, the white sheets pulled around her. She was curled around herself, huddled for warmth and possibly even comfort in the comfortless castle. Larxene had been quiet about it, subtle when she'd slipped into the girl's bed, surprising her with a rough grope. When Larxene had left the next morning, Namine's white-white sheets had been stained with her own blood.

Namine had cringed when Larxene came back, recoiling from the woman's touch; Larxene had found that adorable. Cooing, she'd gotten the girl to relax, at least for a little while. The white floor had been covered in droplets of blood when she'd left that time – from Namine's shoulders and thighs; Larxene was particularly fond of digging her long nails into that soft, pale flesh.

Larxene delighted in this each time she went to visit Namine, cooing and kissing the girl in deceivingly sweet ways, only to inflict pain immediately after, drawing the most delicious mewls and cries from the normally reserved girl. Namine was always crying, though, and Larxene enjoyed licking away every salty tear that tracked down her cheeks.

And each night, she left the room red, instead of that blinding white.

* * *

A/N: This one was sooooo fun to write. XD I really love LarxNami, because Larxene is nasty and mean and sadistic, and she'd love to corrupt the cute innocence that is Namine.

Reviews?


	8. MarLarx:NonPlatonic:, Lightning

**068. Lightning**

**MarLarx (Not Platonic)**

**

* * *

**

Larxene liked electricity. It was her favorite toy, and luckily for her, it was also her bestowed element as a Nobody. She delighted in tossing little balls of it from hand to hand, sliding it between her fingers and letting it fizzle in the air. It never affected her, but Axel never seemed to appreciate what it did to his hair. Marluxia, however, didn't mind it the least, especially when she came up with new and very…creative uses for the lightning.

Larxene had made electric play an art, especially in bed, and even though it hurt like hell to get shocked, Larxene made it feel _good_, and it left Marluxia's skin tingling, long after they'd finished. She knew just _where_ to shock him, how to make him writhe and nearly go _mad_ with the pleasure/pain. It stung, burned, made him _scream_ – it hurt so much – and at the same time, it felt so _good_. It made the hole in his chest feel almost _alive_, but he knew that if he had a heart, Larxene could have already killed him with the amount of electricity she'd poured into his abused body. And still, he just couldn't bring himself to care, enjoying that pleasure/pain, only from Larxene.

And her lightning.

* * *

A/N: I like MarLarx, okaaaay? XD I prefer 411/MarVex, but hey, Marluxia will fuck anything, including Larxene (she's just as much a slut as he is. . _ .). But this was fun to write~ It felt appropriate for the prompt.


	9. XalXig, Storm

**070. Storm**

**XalXig**

**

* * *

  
**

Xigbar hummed to himself as he fingered the cap of a bottle, watching as a Corridor opened and Xaldin stepped out; the Lancer had his hood up, but Xigbar had known the man long enough that he could just _tell_ when it was him.

"Hey, dude," he greeted lazily, throwing a grin over his shoulder.

Xaldin looked impassively back at him, his eyes zoning in on the alcohol. "What is that, and where did you get it?"

"Rum, man. Tortuga's fucking filled with it."

Xaldin hummed, stepping over to join him on the steps of a closed shop, not pulling down his hood; it was raining in the Dark City, as it often did. He settled next to Xigbar and held his hand out for the alcohol.

"Dude, it's been for-fucking-ever since I've had good booze," Xigbar confided with a nod, but he handed it over, nonetheless.

"There's a reason for that," Xaldin said gruffly, opening the bottle and taking a swig.

Xigbar snorted. "You mean that our 'Superior' is a tightass who wouldn't know good hootch from bad if it bit him in the butt?"

Xaldin chuckled lowly, but nodded, the laugh never touching his purple eyes. "Exactly."

"This is what I love about you—"

Xaldin interrupted him, "We can't love."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Fine, then I _like_ that you can appreciate the finer shit," he corrected, rolling his eye and scratching lightly just under his patch.

Xaldin shook his head as the rain started to come down harder, taking another drink and sighing as he handed it back.

"This storm's insane," Xigbar grumbled. "Get rid of this wind, would ya?"

"Why? I like it."

"I don't, dude. It's fuckin' cold."

"I'll keep you warm," Xaldin offered with a shrug, not looking perturbed by what he'd said.

Xigbar raised an eyebrow, but didn't reject the offer, instead leaning against Xaldin and slinging an arm around the Lancer's shoulders.

"You're pretty great, you know."

"Just be quiet, Xigbar."

For once, Xigbar actually _was_ quiet, and he just sat there under the small outhanging with Xaldin, warm despite the storm.

* * *

A/N: Gaaaah, I love these two together so much. XD Admittedly, I like XigDem or XalDem a bit better, but still. ; - ; Old buddies together makes me happy, and the way these two behave with each other just makes for awesome.

Anyway, reviews?


	10. LexZex, Colourless

**020. Colourless**

**LexZex**

**

* * *

  
**

Lexaeus was always amazed by how pale and perfect Zexion's skin was; it was smooth, soft to the touch, and bruised so very easily. Despite Zexion's assurances that Lexaeus would not, in fact, hurt him if he was rough with him, he couldn't help but worry – if a Nobody really _could_ worry – for the boy's wellbeing, especially in the mornings after, when he would see those dark, dark purple and blue bruises that marred the boy's perfect, colourless flesh.

He tried being gentle at times, but this only ever seemed to displease Zexion, and the Schemer would urge him to be _rougher_ with sharp tugs on his auburn hair, or small growls of displeasure. And while Lexaeus found that fairly adorable from the small Nobody, Zexion did not, and if he managed to go too slow or too gently, that usually ended up with no sex for either of them for the rest of the night, if only because Zexion was much too busy sulking over the fact that Lexaeus did want to treat him tenderly. He still insisted, though, and most of the time the Hero gave in, and his lover was only ever truly happy when he was limping the next morning and covered in lovebites and marks where Lexaeus had gripped too tightly or hurt him just _right_.

But no matter how much Zexion enjoyed it, it still pained Lexaeus to taint that perfect, colourless form.

* * *

A/N: I love these two too much. ; - ; I really should write more for them, but this was just quick and fun, and hopefully as sexy as something could be without having ACTUAL sex in it. XD I just love the idea of Zexion limping around with bruises and just being so DELIGHTED that he had them.


	11. MarVex:MariEven:, Winter

**061. Winter**

**MarVex/LumariaEven**

**

* * *

  
**

Snow lazily floated past the window, and Even didn't even look up from his notes. It snowed in Radiant Garden every winter, and while it was Even's favorite season, he was busy now.

He did, however, reluctantly look up at the cheerful calling of his name. Glancing over his shoulder, he groaned when he saw Lumaria striding into the lab, looking pleased with himself for some...strange reason.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you," he said smoothly, smiling as he slid an arm around Even's shoulders...and promptly slipped his hand inside the scientist's shirt, dropping the handful of freezing snow he'd brought inside with him down his shirt and against Even's skin.

The blonde man _shrieked_ and dropped his notes, hopping out of his chair and _far_ away from Lumaria. He stared at him with wide green eyes. "What the FUCK!?"

"You're not out enjoying the snow, so I thought I'd bring it in to you," the redhead explained with a sweet smile.

"You're _insane_," Even accused loudly.

"But you love me anyway," Lumaria said cheerfully.

Even just snarled and went to change his shirt.

Lumaria trailed after him, smiling sweetly. "You should come out in the snow with me," he decided.

"I have work to do."

"You'd rather be in the snow."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would."

"No."

"Yes."

"Stop arguing with me," Lumaria huffed. "You love winter."

"So?" Even looked back at him with a frown.

"So, come enjoy it with me."

"No."

Lumaria frowned and reached out, catching Even's hand and pulling him back. The force of it knocked the taller man off balance, making him fall back against Lumaria's chest, bumping their noses together. The shorter man grinned up at him. He gripped the back of the scientist's neck and pulled him down for a firm kiss.

Even stiffened for a moment, then slowly started to relax, allowing Lumaria's tongue to slip into his mouth. He moaned reluctantly as the skillful massage of the redhead's tongue against his own sent shivers down his spine. Lumaria was unfortunately good at making him _melt_, and as much as Even hated to admit it, he did feel isomething/i for the man, that wasn't just physical.

Lumaria broke the kiss after another moment, smirking at the panting, flustered scientist.

"Come enjoy the snow with me?"

"Okay."

* * *

A/N: Lumaria, you are an asshole. The End. This was fast, fun and cute? XD Poor Even, though. ; - ; Snow down shirts = not fun.


	12. AkuRoku, Not Enough

**034. Not Enough**

**AkuRoku**

**

* * *

  
**

Kisses as hot as flame pressed against Roxas' neck, hurried and eager. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back as the warm breath beat on his skin, the owner's breathing already heavier, faster, _needier_. Roxas didn't seem fazed by any of this, closing his eyes and letting Axel do as he liked. He didn't particularly care what Axel felt inclined to do these days, whether it was sex or something different, but he just let himself be used as the Flurry saw fit.

A part (a small part, mind you) of Roxas always hoped to glean something from these encounters, possibly a feeling of some sort, something more than just the obligatory pleasure that came from the activities. However _good_ Axel made him feel, it was always hollow, and Roxas wanted more than hollow nothings. He wanted the _love_ he could remember, rather than the distant echoes in his empty chest; he wanted the real emotion, not just the memories of it.

He wanted a _heart_, he wanted to _feel_.

Sometimes, though, he was sure he felt something that wasn't _just_ the emptiness, and for brief moments he thought Xemnas might be wrong, maybe they did have hearts…and then it would fade, instead of lingering, like it should have if he'd had a heart.

Axel was good at drawing out these hollow echoes, which was why Roxas let him; he _liked_ what he could cling to, and he liked Axel, and together it seemed to be an ideal combination.

But still, even with all that he gained from Axel, it still wasn't _enough_.

* * *

A/N: ANGST FOR THIS PAIRING IS SO EASY IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY. D Oh, well, random, fast, cute? XD


	13. LexZex, Ends

**003. Ends**

**LexZex**

**

* * *

  
**

Zexion couldn't breathe. The harsh maw of Darkness clawed at his skin, dragging him down into suffocating blackness. He pushed at the Replica's hands as they cut off his air, as the shadows slid up his skin and pulling him deeper.

"S-stop," he managed to croak as everything blurred, becoming darker and darker as the Darkness slid over his body. "No…"

And as the world faded before his eyes, the last thing in his vision was Axel's triumphant, _smug_ sneer.

He wasn't expecting to ever open his eyes again, let alone moments later to blinding whiteness. Was he in the upper levels of Oblivion…? No, it was a different white, and everything else felt…calmer, safer than Oblivion. A large hand brushed the hair away from his eyes, laying a hand over his forehead. The warmth and comfort of the touch slowly drew Zexion's eyes open, and he blinked up slowly into the deep, welcoming midnight blue of Lexaeus' eyes. He couldn't help the way his lips tugged up at the corners. "L-Lexaeus?" he said hoarsely, and his voice was barely there at all.

"I'm here," came the deep, soothing reply.

"You're dead," Zexion mumbled, leaning into the hand. "Riku killed you…"

"No."

"But I saw…" he trailed off, looking up into Lexaeus' eyes again, searching.

"I'm very alive, Zexion," the Hero promised softly. "And so are you."

"I am? But I thought the Darkness was the end. Our End."

"No, just a new beginning."

* * *

A/N: Fluffy, much? XD Just the way I think it should have ended. Or at least, what should have happened to Lexaeus and Zexion and all the other Nobodies once they fade.


	14. XemSai, Sight

**040. Sight**

**XemSai**

**

* * *

**

Saix had always marveled at the fact that the scar on his forehead had never quite blinded him. Albeit, his sight was never what it used to be, but he could still technically _see_, though he couldn't always make out the defined lines of everything, and only after concentrating did he see the full form of something. This had never hindered his battle skill, of course, his aim with spells was still flawless and his strength hadn't faltered in the least. The scar, though, had been so dreadfully close to his eyes, that even as it had been healed, even when he had been given it as Isa, he was surprised that it hadn't damaged his sight to the point of blindness.

There had, however, always been one person that he could make out clearly, no matter the circumstances or how blurry things may have seemed around him. Xemnas was always perfectly clear and each detail on his Superior seemed magnified tenfold for Saix; he could see each defined silver hair absolutely. Now, for most people, seeing someone so _close_ and so uncensored may have revealed an ugliness or imperfection, but to Saix, there was no one more perfect than Xemnas. He was his Superior, and he would follow every order to a T, without question.

All for his perfect Xemnas, who had never quite taken his sight.

* * *

A/N: I've always liked the idea that Xehanort was the reason for Isa's scar. XD And then I was wondering about Saix's sight and the scar and then put this for the prompt.


	15. AkuRoku, Purple

**016. Purple**

**AkuRoku**

**

* * *

  
**

With vague curiosity, Roxas trailed the tip of his finger of one of Axel's tattoos, touching it softly, reverently. "Why did you get these?" he asked, propping himself on his elbows.

Axel gave a shrug, stretching out on the bed with a sigh and reaching out to curl a hand in Roxas' hair. "Just felt like it. I have a bunch."

"I know, I just saw them." Roxas rolled his eyes. "But why these on your face? They're purple, none of the others are."

Axel considered his answer slowly for a moment. "Purple…seemed appropriate. And they're on my face, because it makes me stand out more. How many people have tattoos on their faces?" He grinned widely at Roxas, and the blonde just shook his head, leaning up and kissing Axel's chin.

"They look a little ridiculous."

"No, they don't. They're badass," Axel informed him matter-of-factly.

"They're purple."

"So?"

Roxas just sighed, shaking his head and shifting on his side to rest his head on Axel's shoulder. They were quiet for a while, and then Roxas leaned up to whisper in Axel's ear. "I think I like them."

Axel just grinned and kissed his forehead. "Good."

* * *

A/N: The TATTOOS. I am FASCINATED by them. XD For no reason other than they are awesome. Roxas thinks so, too.


	16. Axel, Jealousy

097. Writer's Choice – Jealousy

Axel

* * *

Axel was back from Oblivion, and the first thing he wanted was to see Roxas. He was actually smiling – in a somewhat creepy fashion…he had other ideas than just _seeing_ Roxas – as he wandered down the hall towards XIII's room. He didn't bother knocking when he reached the door, just opening it and sticking his head in.

"Roxas?"

The blonde wasn't in the room, but there was something…different about it. The normally immaculate and tidy room had something new in it, Axel could tell. He frowned as he stepped inside, looking around…until he saw the shells sitting by Roxas' bed.

Roxas didn't collect shells; Roxas could care less about shells. But they were there, plain as day, and Axel knew someone else had given them to XIII, and they'd meant enough to Roxas that he hadn't thrown them away.

The Flurry's emerald eyes narrowed dangerously. Roxas didn't spend time with anyone, and no one else _liked_ him…but there was that new girl, that _Xion_. Axel didn't doubt that she was behind the shells.

Something gripped Axel's chest, pulling painfully at the hole where his heart used to be, _squeezing_ and _burning_ and making him want to _hurt_ something. He moved forward and swept the shells into his hand. He stared down at them for another moment, then crushed them in his hand.

* * *

A/N: So, I was having a conversation with my girlfriend about Axel/Xion and the Anything/Xion pairings and how much we LOATHE her and any pairings involving her. Then we went off on how Axel just kind of hated that she was around Roxas all the time, and then this little thing popped into my head. It's kind of crappy, because my pain meds and antibiotics are making me wonky. x.x


	17. LarxNami, Fixed

072. Fixed

LarxNami

* * *

It was all over. The Organization was gone, and everything had just…faded into a strange calmness that felt unusual for the Worlds. Namine had even faded, but it was peaceful, like she could finally _rest_. Despite all that had happened to her, she felt better than she had, even if she was alone.

Roxas was gone, but Namine had never had him, so she didn't feel the loss too strongly. Larxene was gone, but Namine hadn't _loved_ her, or whatever perverse, twisted version of that Nobodies had; Larxene had used her, abused her, contorted her body in ways it was not meant to be contorted, ripped her apart and put her back together again, time after time.

But in some strange, wrong, _wrong_ way – and Namine _knew_ it was wrong – she missed Larxene. She missed feeling wanted, even if the way the Nymph had wanted her _hurt_ and left her crying at each loss from every single encounter with the woman…she missed that Larxene had wanted to touch her and take her and _be around her_. She'd almost expected to see XII there, in the floating warmth that seemed to be the emptiness that Nobodies seemed to fade into, but she was still alone.

However, the only good thing seemed to be that the gaping hole in her chest didn't hurt anymore. It didn't tear at her being, didn't threaten to swallow her and make her disappear. It felt filled now.

Fixed.

* * *

A/N: So, this started out as a ramble in my head, as most of my writing often does...which basically just means that bits of something will run through my brain without any plot or something, but a snippet of a possible-maybe-never-to-be-written something. XD So it turned into this.


End file.
